Bloodlines
by CarryOnMyWaywardIdjits
Summary: Pythe Matador Del Lobo is a bad girl. An not in the since of heart of actions: in the linage of her blood. Pythe comes from a family of murders, or as they like to be called, a clan of purifiers. However, one special night gives Pythe the change to walk away from her family, straight up with no consequences and into the safe arms of her new foster family, the Potters. RemusXOC
1. A Profile of Pythe

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, only my OC Pythe and her family.

This story is also on a cite called Quotev under my account Queen Elsa. Check if you need, message both accounts if you must.

* * *

Name: Pythe Matador Del Lobo

Born: 6 May

House: Formally Cossu at Beauxbatons Academy

Nationality: Romanian, Transylvania. Raised in France for her education.

Blood status: Pure-Blood

Wand: 11.5, Aspen, Phoenix Feather

Patronus: Lynx

Boggart: Becoming a Murder

Nicknames: None. Her family is very formal.

Best friends: Pythe is a loner.

Family: Mother, Father, and three brothers are all deceased.

Looks: Purple hair, silver eyes, long lashes, pale skin, average height

Talents: Achieved a 12 on her OWLS, can do nonverbal spells, wandless magic, highly trained in martial arts, great in the arts, talented flyer, Metamorphmagus.

Pet: Her parents didn't approve.


	2. Blood

I lost track of time that night. In fact, I had lost track of everything. Lost the wolves, lost track of my elder brother's, of my parents. The only thing I had managed to keep a tight grip on the night was my aspen wand. That night was nothing but smears of red, low hums that distinctly sounded like screams, and the strong, prominent smell of copper. I knew I should feel sick to my stomach, I knew that I should feel grief and loss, but when I closed my eyes, I could only feel one thing. Relief. I was relieved that my parents were gone. Relieved that my brothers would never strike me again, that I would never hear harsh words of disapproval from their mouths. I knew I was a terrible person for thinking such things, but ASI sat slumped up against the wall in a pool of red, I couldn't help but smile a little. Innocent people would be safe now, the ones whom had perished at my families hand had now been avenged. Clans who hunted would soon be in hiding, uneasy about being found out, about meeting the same gristly fate that the powerful, fierce Matador Del Lobo clan had met. Laughter bubbled up through my mouth as I leaned my head against the grimy brick wall. The laughter was not inspired from insanity, but a flood of realization. I was free. Free to be whom I wished. No more hunting, no more excessive training, no more rules, constant vigilance, no more being who I didn't want to be. I was free, as free as the wolves running through the thick forests in Romania. Slowly, I slid up the wall and stood shakily. The beast had ripped its claws into my calf, but it was nothing a decent healer could not fix. Limping, I made my way through the severed limbs that had once been a pitiful excuse for a family, only slipping on the vast supply of blood twice. When I reached the large oak doors to the manor my family had attacked, I swung them open, the fearsome wind outside took them and slammed them agaist the side of the house. I sighed as I grabbed my fallen pouch of throwing knives and held them in my left hand tightly, while my right hand gripped my wand. Then I took my first step out into my new world. The sun was bright on my silver irises but I only closed my eyes and walked on blindly. I would open any new change with open arms, as long as the sun caressed my face. 


	3. Introductions

I sat in the Headmaster's office, back ramrod straight, my purple hair neatly combed into a spikey ponytail. My slim legs wrapped in a pastel pencil skirt, a lovely white button down shirt was neatly tucked into the skirt and my heels, a pastel purple, tapped nervously on the floor as I waited for the Headmaster and the four Head of Households to enter the large, circular room.

I was highly nervous as I waited for my new teachers, and bit my pink glossed lip. So much was riding on this appointment, this was NEWT year, my chance at my future. During a the two hour appointment I would get sorted into one of the Hogwarts's Houses, and therefor find out who my new foster parents would be, meet my Head of Household, who would places me in all the classes I needed for my desired career path and of course, talk to the most admired wizard of this century, Albus Dumbledore, who had promised to try and get me an apprenticeship with one of his colleagues.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I head foot prints outside of the entrance to Dumbledore's quarters. The doors swung open and five wizards came through. The first, I knew as Albus Dumbledore. He wore a kind smile and his eyes twinkled at me behind his half-moon spectacles. I smiled softly back at him.

The next was a witch who looked very strict and self-assured, but not snobbish. She had a feather light smile on as she looked down at me. Her brown hair was pulled back in the typical librarian bun and she wore purple robes that wrapped nicely around her frame, allowing me to see how tall and skinny she was.

"Hello, Miss Matador Del Lobo, I am Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House," she introduced and stuck out her hand, which I took gratefully after I stood up.

"It is very nice to meet you, ma'am," I smiled politely.

Next up was a very short man in blue robes, "Professor Flitwick," he said as he reached up to take my hand, "Head of Ravenclaw House and your charms professor," he squeaked.

"Pleasure." I kept up the smile.

"Horace Slughorn, my dear," a man in green robes approached me with a crooked smile. He did actually remind me of slug, but he seemed nice enough to me, so I shook his hand as he introduced himself to be the Head of Slytherin.

Last up was a woman with a head of grey, curly hair. She wore simple brown robes that had patches of dirt and water on them and a pair of rubber boots that appeared to have been beaten off prior to the meeting. "Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff."

When the introductions where finished, Dumbledore smiled brightly, clapping his hands together in an excited fashion.

"Let us get on with the Sorting then?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously. Dumbledore wandered behind his desk and scooped up and old brown hat that looked as if it had seen better days. There was a large rip in it and its long point hung limply to the left, I suspected if you gave it a good whack dust would fly.

"The Hogwarts's Sorting Hat," Dumbledore grinned as he plopped the hat onto my head.

"What does it do," I asked curiously.

"I," a voice drawled from above my head, "Am to read your abilities and determine where you would be most happy."

My silver eyes darted upward, and though they could not see anything but my purple fringe, I could still _feel_ that hat shifting atop my head.

"No Slytherin," the hat mused, "Much to gentle at heart," the hat said in my ear. "There's an abundance of intelligence, no doubt about that," the hat drifted off, "But there's something that stands out the most."

The Hat wiggled above my head excitedly before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

McGonagall smirked lightly as the other Head of House's said their goodbyes and took their leave. Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily and beamed down at me through his glasses, his eyes continued to twinkle as he peered up at McGonagall.

"Now, Miss Pythe," he looked back towards me, "Do you mind if I call you by your first name? Your surname is so dreadfully long."

"Not at all. I'm not quite fond of that name myself." I replied.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "You will accompany Professor McGonagall to her office where she will advise you on which classes you need to follow your chosen career path. I nodded my head sharply and followed Professor McGonagall as she turned on her heel and gracefully left the Headmaster's office. I followed the Head of my House down the ancient stone corridors, my eyes wandering slightly.

All the rumors about the castle were quiet true. I felt like I needed four more eyes to take it all in. The painting on the walls were just alive as they had been at my previous school, Beauxbatons, only there were hundreds more coating the walls, and they appeared to be in no particular order, unlike the paintings at my late school.

"You were in Cossu at Beauxbatons, were you not?" McGonagall asked quizzically as she saw my gaze lingering onto the paintings from the corner of her stern eyes.

"Yes ma'am," I replied as my silver eyes glided over the numerous paintings, "I found the arts a lovely way to escape, though my parents never approved of such things. During polite talk they called it my 'silly hobby'."

McGonagall did not say a word on the subject, she only nodded sharply, and pressed her lips together tightly. When we came upon a flight of stairs she turned to me.

"Watch out for the stairs, they enjoy moving." She hopped up onto the first stair and began to quickly make her way up the stairs, she only threw her head over her shoulder once to say, "And watch out for the trick steps!"

Suppressing a smile I imitated the professor and hopped up, skipping whenever she did and making notice of paintings that would help me remember my whereabouts. McGonagall navigated the halls quick and effortlessly and soon we stood at the threshold of her office, which the older professor quickly unlocked and entered.

Inside of the Head of Households office reminded me of her, it was all neat and tidy, her books were successfully dusted and placed an a nicely polished shelf, her matching desk was at the center of the rooms with small, neatly stacked papers. Two stern looking chairs sat before her desk and with a swift moment McGonagall was sitting her in large wooden chair, her hands folded formally before her and her eyes on me.

"You may sit."

Quickly, I took a seat in the stiff chair and folded my legs and placed my hands neatly in my lap.

"Now, Dumbledore has informed me you wish to be a Healer?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said firmly, keeping my jaw set so she knew that I meant business.

"As I am sure you are aware of by now, to be accepted into this profession you must, in addition to having at least achieved five N.E.W.T.s, first achieve an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' in the following classes," I could see McGonagall had the paper's with Healer basic classes on her desk, but she didn't glance at it once. "Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

McGonagall picked up a small stack of papers to her right and glanced at them briefly, as if she simply did it for show so one would know she had already memorized them, and then shifted her gaze to me.

"We were provided with your academic records from your time at Beauxbatons. You appear to have been a very dedicated student, your marks are perfect."

"I am very dedicated to my studies," I smiled lightly.

McGonagall's eyes raked over me once before she placed the papers on her desk once more and picked up a simple quill and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"I will make sure you are enrolled in these classes, is there anything else you wish to take?" McGonagall looked slightly curious, as if she were trying to figure me out. I inwardly sighed, my last year of school would most defiantly be the best, however, due to the nature of my past, any teacher and knowledgeable pureblood would be watching me with hawk eyes, trying to see when I would crack.

"I enjoy Astronomy and Ancient Runes." I shrugged. Sadly, Hogwarts had no classes pertaining to the arts. There was the quire, I however, have been told that my singing voice is quite eerie.

McGonagall nodded lightly and placed her hands on her desk.

"I'll take that into consideration when I make your time table. Now, if you recall your way to the Head Master's office, I will see you when term starts,"

I nodded and stood up, "Thank you, Professor, for your time." With a polite bow I left the room and began my journey to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
